Melissa Pleads the Fifth
'''"Melissa Pleads the Fifth" '''is the eleventh episode of season two. It will air on March 20, 2012. Synopsis Melissa decides she can’t take Christi and Kelly’s inquiries about her engagement anymore, and decides to have her attorney send a letter to the nosy mothers. The letter gets not only the moms worked up, but causes tension in the dance studio. Melissa realizes she must choose between being a customer of Abby’s and a friend of Cathy’s. A dance routine goes wrong and a dancer must be rushed to an ambulance. Plot Abby tells the girls their group number will be about a homeless child. She then tells them Chloe, Maddie, and Nia will be in a trio. In the usual sitting place, Christi remarks she has nothing bad to say about the group routine. Holly arrives and Nia waves at her and holds up three fingers and points to herself, and Holly figures out she's in a trio. Holly tells the moms that next year she would be taking a leave of absence from work for dance. At Candy Apple's Dance Center, Cathy tells her dancers and their moms that Justice will be doing a solo that will be going up against Maddie and that she prepared a dark group number about clowns. Since Maddie would be the homeless girl, Abby wonders what to put her in to make her seem homeless, but still able to dance in the routine. She and Gianna then speculate whether Nia will be able to handle the trio, and how the moms should stop bothering Melissa about her engagement. Melissa reveals she still talks to Jill, and they meet up at a diner. Jill talks about how Cathy set up a gig for Kendall at a Harlem Globetrotters' game, then asks about Melissa's life. They talk about Melissa's engagement and how the other mothers should stop pestering her about it, as it was none of their business. Abby practices with the trio, but Holly's worried about it because she doesn't want Nia to seem like the weak link. In Ohio, Cathy practices "Ode to the Clown" with her dancers. Christi asks why Melissa isn't wearing her ring, and Melissa tells her she just isn't. After more talk from the others and some questions from Holly, Melissa storms out of the room to interrupt rehearsal to tell Abby the pther mothers were being a nuisance again, and that she was not going to the competition. She tells Maddie it was time for them to go, but, crying, Maddie says she ''is ''going. Melissa leaves her with Abby and leaves the building with Mackenzie, telling her not to worry about Maddie when Mackenzie asks. Abby tells the girls to tell their moms to stop prying into Melissa's business. Melissa comes back the next day, saying she wasn't going to let her daughter down, though Kelly says it was because if she hadn't come, she would have pissed Abby off. Soon they the Apples arrive in Chicago. Abby tells Nia to fade behind the others and watch them if she wasn't sure about the moves, but not to make it obvious she was watching them. After the trio performs, Abby says she liked the ending because it was over. She thought Chloe and Maddie danced sharp, but Nia was sloppy and a beat behind. Maddie and Justice do their solos, and Maddie wins first, but the trio doesn't place. Holly, Kelly, and Christi leave their children with Abby and go out for dinner. They talk about Melissa and a letter they all got from an attorney telling them not to talk about her personal life or they would be sued. Melissa appears and Holly brings up the letter, but Melissa says she didn't send it, that it was from Greg's attorney. The group performed, and Abby thought it was flawless. Cathy was worried about Taylor, as she was a beat behind the other dancers. Taylor comes down on her ankle, and walks off stage. She tells Cathy she thinks she broke her ankle. A stretcher comes for Taylor, and she is taken away in an ambulance. Cathy gets Kendall to replace her. In the dressing room, Abby tells the girls she is proud of them and leaves, taking her pizza with her. Cathy pops in to bring a gift for Melissa because she heard about the engagement. Melissa tells her to talk to her attorney, but thanks her anyway. Weekly Dances *Group Dance: "Homeless" - 3rd Overall *Maddie Solo: "Reflections (Beautiful)" - 1st in Petite Solo